The present invention relates to a variable speed transmission for supplying variable output power with respect to a given input power from a reciprocating source and more specifically to a transmission that is speed adjustable during power applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,441 teaches speed regulating mechanism for a reciprocating power source, a steam engine, by the manual selection of various gear ratios. A transmission of this type is considered conventional in operation and includes inadequacies, such as, power loss due to rotating function and abrupt ratio changes resulting in a jerkiness of output.
U.S. Pat. No. 590,929 teaches a power transmission of the general type claimed by Applicant. In this teaching, a reciprocating power source drives a screw which carries a translating block, the block is pivotly attached to a gear wheel through a connecting rod. This transfer of linear motion to rotary motion is well known. The teaching lacks any means for translating the gear wheel/connecting rod attachment point.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 631,208 and 1,096,793 generally teach converting reciprocating power to rotary power, but like the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 590,929 fail to teach any means for changing the output power or speed ratios with respect to input power or speed ratios by the positioning of the connecting rod to wheel connections.
There has not been a satisfactory means for changing the power or speed ratios of reciprocating to rotary power until the emergence of the instant invention.